


Sideways

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, open your eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sideways

“Sam.”

It was a dream. Sam knew it was a dream. Just as it has been for the past several nights. It doesn’t stop him from pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

Jess moaned, arching into his touch, the taste of her just as Sam remembered. Her hands tugged at his clothes, pulling him down onto the bed. Sam went willingly, settling between her thighs as he kissed her harder. His hands shook as he traced over her skin, inhaling the sweet scent of her. He’d missed he so damn much.

“It’s all right, Sam. I’m here now.” Jess whispered against his lips. Sam gazed into her eyes, shuddering at the look he saw there.

It didn’t stop him from kissing her again, softer this time, needing this just one more time. A break from the reality of starting the apocalypse and setting the Devil free. Her hands stroked over his body, holding him close the way she use to when she’d comforted him.

“Now, Sam.”

Her legs wrapped around his waist, one of her slender hands reaching between them to guide him. Sam moaned as he slowly rocked into her. She was so slick and hot around him, her breathless sighs and moans urging him on.

Sam kept his eyes shut, as he moved, focusing only on the feel of her underneath and around him. He could almost imagine they were back in their tiny apartment, unwinding from a long day of studying.

“Sam.”

Her voice urged him to open his eyes. Sam shook his head, thrusting harder into her. This was his dream, he controlled it this time.

“Sam, open your eyes.”

Her voice pleaded with him. Her fingers ran through his sweaty hair, tugging gently. Sam gritted his teeth, even as her hips moved, meeting his every stroke. Edges sharpened around him, as his control started to slip.

Jess’s voice had gone high, just the way it did when she was close. Her hands gripped his hips hard, making Sam hiss. She cried out, clenching tight around him as she came.

“Sam, please.”

And Sam couldn’t resist any longer. He opened his eyes, balls tightening as his orgasm started to roll through him.

Lucifer looked back at him from Jess’s eyes. His lips curved into a please smile as Sam shook over him, spilling himself deep inside the Devil’s body.

Sam woke up sobbing, his boxers wet and stained with his come, the taste of Jess still on his lips.


End file.
